


beauty in its simplest form

by karla_marchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Friendship, Gen, Modern Day, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla_marchen/pseuds/karla_marchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia tidak berpikir Lydia cantik saat baru bangun tidur. Sebaliknya, gadis itu kelihatan seperti zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beauty in its simplest form

Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang bangun tidur dengan keadaan menakjubkan dan full make-up. Semua orang bangun dengan wajah kusut dan rambut acak-acakan, bonus jejak air liur di pipi jika beruntung. Dan Lydia jelas salah satu yang beruntung.

Jam bekernya berbunyi nyaring, membuat Lydia terlonjak dan menggapai-gapai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang dia ikat ke besi penyangga ranjang tingkat.

Ujung-ujung bibir Sasha tertarik membentuk seringai tipis melihat teman sekamarnya yang celingak-celinguk setengah sadar di atas ranjanngnya. Ikat rambutnya melorot sampai di ujung rambutnya yang menggumpal,  _hell, her hair is a total mess_. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit karena belum terbiasa akan cahaya, jejak saliva terlihat jelas di pipi kanannya dan sesekali mulutnya berdecap entah menapa.

"Tolong tutup pintunya dong," pinta gadis itu.

Sasha mendengus samar, hanya ada dia dan Lydia di dalam kamar. Walau malas, akhirnya dia tetap berjalan ke pintu dan menutupnya.

"Pules tidurnya?" Goda gadis berkacamata sambil bersandar pada pintu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikan bahu. "Bisa jadi." Ujarnya sambil menggosok mata dengan punggung tangan.

Sasha tersenyum simpul. "Kamu keliatan kayak zombie," dia berkelakar.

Lydia mendengus. "Aku gak yakin zombie keliatan kaya orang bangun tidur."

_"Aww, you look terrible_."

_"Everybody is_. Gak ada di dunia nyata orang bangun tidur kayak di film-film, kamu keseringan nongkrong di kantor OSIS."

Sasha nyengir. Belakangan dia memang sering main ke kantor OSIS dan nonton fim secara ilegal bersama yang lain. Sangat tidak terpuji.

Lydia bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. "Sha, kalau Dinda kesini. Bilang tungguin dulu ya," ujarnya.

"Gak mandi dulu aja? sekalian udah sore," tanya Sasha.

"Enggak deh, mandinya pas pulang aja." Balas Lydia disela-sela bunyi air mengalir.

Lydia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan wajahnya ke handuk kecil yang ada di jemuran dalam. Ketika dia kembali ke ruang tengah, Sasha melihat jelas lingkaran hitam yang makin tebal di bawah matanya.

"Jangan terlalu capek," Sasha mewanti-wanti. "Awas nge-drop nanti."

Lydia menggumamkan kata oke yang tidak begitu jelas sambil menyisir rambut dan membenahi penampilannya. Dia lalu mengambil rok dan kardigan yang tergantung di kapstok dan memakainya.

"Serius lho. Lama-lama kamu jadi zombie beneran," ujar Sasha pura-pura serius.

"Kamu keseringan nongkrong di kantor ah," balas Lydia. "Eh, kalau aku belum balik pas dapur udah buka, sekalian ambilin ya?" pintanya.

Sasha mengacungkan jempolnya, Lydia lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Gadis berkacamata kembali ke ranjangnya, ranjang yang tadi ditiduri Lydia sementara dia asyik menggambar di lantai. Dia tidak keberatan kok kalau Lydia tidur di kasurnya, gadis itu akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasur bawah terdekat setelah menggumamkan 'numpang ya' dan melangkah bak makhluk fiksi pemakan otak.

Makhluk fiksi pemakan otak yang entah kenapa tetap terlihat menarik walau wajahnya super sakaw.


End file.
